paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You Really Got Me (TrapperXDestiny)
~'This is a song article I'm making as a gift for RockytheEco-pup, or Dan as I like to call him, for 3 reasons: A, he's a great admin, B, he's an awesome friend, and C, he has some of the most awesome OC's on the wiki.'~ (It is Destiny's birthday. Ryder and the others are having a party for her. For entertainment, he has hired James and his band, The Grasshoppers, consisting of him on lead vocals and lead guitar, Luke Skywalker on bass and backing vocals, James' best bud CJ Brown on rhythm guitar and backing vocals, Ned Kajoli on keyboard and vocals, and Boba Fett on drums and vocals. However, only James and CJ are seen singing. Trapper comes up onto the stage with a question as the boys finish playing "Roll Over Beethoven", by The Beatles.) Trapper: Um, Uncle James? James: Yeah, Trapster? Trapper: Mind if I join in on the next song? James: Not at all! What song do you have in mind? Trapper: *in James's ear* Can we do "You Really Got Me", by The Kinks? I want it to be special for Destiny. James: Of course! *into the mic* And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have Trapper as our special guest, singing our next song, The Kinks' No. 1 hit, "You Really Got Me"! *to his bandmates* 1, 2, 3, 4! (Trapper adjusts a mic to his own height and James and CJ station themselves at another. Soon, they begin singing ''"You Really Got Me", Trapper on lead vocals and James and CJ backing him up when necessary.) '''Lyrics: 'Girl, you really got me goin' '' ''You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' '' ''Yeah, you really got me now '' ''You got me so I can't sleep at night Yeah, you really got me now '' ''You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now Oh yeah, you really got me now You got me so I can't sleep at night You Really Got Me You Really Got Me You Really Got Me See, don't ever set me free I always wanna be by your side Girl, you really got me now You got me so I can't sleep at night Yeah, you really got me now You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now Oh yeah, you really got me now You got me so I can't sleep at night You Really Got Me You Really Got Me You Really Got Me Oh no! comes the exciting part that really gets everyone dancing: James' Awesome Guitar Solo!!! See, don't ever set me free '' ''I always wanna be by your side Girl, you really got me now You got me so I can't sleep at night Yeah, you really got me now You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', now Oh yeah, you really got me now You got me so I can't sleep at night You Really Got Me You Really Got Me You Really Got Me (''After the song ends, Boba does a cymbal roll on one of his crash cymbals, then says into the mic, ''"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DESTINY!!!!". Destiny then starts crying tears of joy while Trapper embraces her.) Destiny: I love you, Trapper!! Trapper: I love you too, Destiny! Category:Song Articles Category:Love Songs Category:Trapper X Destiny Category:Second generation Category:Future Generation